pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tpffan5196/Tpffan's Fanart/Art Requests
I thought I would give this fanart thing a try. It might come out looking bad, though. Candace fanart.JPG|This was something I made a while ago. It looks very bad. Obviously, this is Candace Stacy.JPG|Stacy Isabella.JPG|Isabella Fireside Girls.JPG|These are the Fireside Girls. In order: Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Milly, Gretchen, and Holly Phineas.JPG|Phineas Candace fanart redone.JPG|This is my Candace picture redone. Ferb.JPG|My failed attempt at Ferb Baljeet.JPG|Baljeet Jenny.JPG|Jenny Albert.JPG|Albert in my style. He looks weird. Suzy Johnson.JPG|This is Suzy. She came out better than I thought. Stacy redone.JPG|This is my Stacy picture redone. Isabella redone.JPG|My Isabella pic redone Adyson and Katie.JPG|A picture of Adyson and Katie together Ginger and Holly.JPG|Ginger and Holly talking about Baljeet Milly and Gretchen.JPG|Milly showing Gretchen her Fireside Girls sash Isabella dressed like Stacy.JPG|This is Isabella dressed like Stacy. I found a picture like this on DeviantArt, but it was an edited Isabella. Jenny redone.JPG|This is my Jenny picture redone Baljeet.JPG|This is my Baljeet picture redone I might add some more fanart. Also, I take art requests. I'll accept any character art. Rules for art requests (important) ' #'I'm only good at drawing characters by themselves or characters in a romantic light, but please DO NOT ask me to make pictures called "Phineas and Isabella kissing" because I cannot draw kissing scenes. ' #'I may or may not still accept art requests that involve artwork for a story, but if I do, I need you to describe a specific scene that you want me to draw. #'I only draw things related to P&F, and P&F ONLY. If you want me to draw something like "Phineas and Ferb meet Timmy Turner, I can't do it.' Here are the art requests. Phelan Flynn.JPG|This is Goth's character, Phelan Flynn. The facial expression didn't work as well as I wanted to. Jessie Fletcher.JPG|For Fossy: Jessie Fletcher Irving gives Liz a flower.JPG|For TD and her contest. This is Irving and Liz, BTW. Alem Jones.JPG|For Goth: Alem Jones Cain Rangle Johnson.JPG|For Nan: Cain Rangle Johnson Mathew playing the saxaphone.JPG|For Jisu: Mathew emotionally playing the saxaphone. The blue stuff on his face are tears. Alt Candace and Phineas.JPG|A scene from Goth's story "The Bitterness Of Candace Flynn". This is what I managed to do. CandyCain.JPG|For Nan: A CandyCain picture Ferb, Candace, and Isabella looking sad.JPG|Ferb, Candace, and Isabella looking sad after Phineas ran away (for Goth's story "Revenge of the Phineas") Isabell Paramellow in Tpffan's style.JPG|The fanon character Isabell Paramellow Lisa flirting with Ferb.JPG|For P&I4EVAH: Lisa flirting with Ferb while Ginger looks jealous Carrie Pryer.JPG|The fanon character Carrie "Izzy" Pryer Teenage Isabell.JPG|A teenage version of Isabell Paramellow Chris Story.JPG|The fanon character Carissa "Chris" Story March Story.JPG|Chris's sister Marissa, or "March" Arianna, Jessie, and Aaron talking.JPG|Jessie telling Arianna about how she has to solve a mystery Ferb and Izzy smiling at each other.JPG|A teenage Ferb and a teenage Izzy (not Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) smiling at each other Delila Fletcher.JPG|The fanon character Delila "Lila" Fletcher Candalem.JPG|For Goth: A Candalem picture (Yeah, Alem looks messed up) Isabella crying over Phineas's attitude.JPG|For Goth: Isabella crying about Phineas's change in attitude in "The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn" Ferb and Phineas talking about what had happened.JPG|For Fossy: A scene at the end from "A British Werewolf in Danville" Dear Diary logo by Tpffan.JPG|For TD: A "Dear Diary" logo for her contest Liz.JPG|For TD: A picture of Liz for her contest Samantha Flynn.JPG|The fanon character Samantha Flynn Jenn Von Stom.JPG|The fanon character Jennifer "Jenn" Von Stomm Alem thinks about giving a flower to Candace.JPG|For Goth: Alem decides to give a paper flower to Candace Fizzy.JPG|The shipping of Ferb and Izzy Pryer Izzy and Isabell talking.JPG|Izzy and Isabella talking about Ferb Goth Meddleshmirtz.JPG|For Goth: Goth Meddleshmirtz Isabell and Isabella talking.JPG|For Phinabella Rules: Isabell and Isabella talking about school Carl quits the OWCA.JPG|For PhineasFerbKid: A letter from Carl saying that he is quitting the OWCA. The green stuff is part of Major Monogram's shirt sleeve. He is holding the letter. Sad Phin and Ferb.JPG|For PhineasFerbKid: A picture of toddler Phineas and Ferb looking sad in "Phineas and Ferb's Daycare Adventure" The winner is picked.JPG|For CurseYouThePlatypus: A slip of paper of the family that got picked to go on the cruise Number 87.JPG|For Goth: A picture for the 87th story for Goth's 100 Story Challenge Phineas and Perry on a plane.JPG|For CurseYouThePlatypus: Phineas and Perry on a plane (I didn't know how to make the plane background) Category:Blog posts